Erroneous illusions
by VanillaMuse
Summary: As an illusionist, Mukuro can't help but see emotions as mere illusions. Things made up by pitiful human beings. So where does Tsuna come in in all of this? ONESHOT 6927


**Erroneous illusions**

**Pairing:** 6927, MukuroxTsuna

**Word count:** 864

**Summary:** As an illusionist, Mukuro can't help but see emotions as mere illusions. Things made up by pitiful human beings. So where does Tsuna come in in all of this?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, do you really think I'd be writing a fanfic? Rhetorical question is rhetorical.

* * *

He was an illusionist and knew everything there was to know about illusions. The very definition of one was an erroneous perception of reality, concept or belief. Erroneous as in based on or containing error. For a fact he knew that the biggest erroneous perception was called love.

Love came in different forms, friendship, family, soul mates… Yet none of them were real, merely illusions created by the mind. It could be created by anyone, really. In that aspect everyone had the latent power of an illusionist. Emotions were simply illusions that we ourselves created, thinking we needed them.

He was the self-proclaimed world's best illusionist. It went without saying that he could see through these emotions or beliefs. However, that didn't mean the people surrounding him thought alike or believed him when he said emotions, most of all love for that matter, were misconceptions of the mind.

Then again, he still couldn't explain why was he currently in a lip-lock with his former enemy. A lip-lock he was enjoying at that, probably more than he should. He couldn't even remember who of them had initiated it.

A person who could disarm him completely and proclaim it was the power of love. As an illusionist he should've been able to see through it and dispel it and laugh at the idea of this situation even occurring to him, yet he couldn't. Not when this person was involved.

He admitted it sounded pretty damn crazy. The great illusionist, Mukuro Rukudo, falling for a mere no-good Mafioso. A Mafioso for God's sake, not that he was a big fan of God, as an illusionist, God was a prime example of erroneous perceptions.

So, yes, a Mafioso was getting to him in a way he never thought possible. It was simply preposterous, more so since said Mafioso probably didn't even know how to spell said word. Let alone he thought the man capable to spell erroneous belief. Even though the man had grown and had become much more mature, a part of him would always keep seeing him as the no-good scaredy cat he used to be.

Perhaps it was lust that drove him to it. After all lust wasn't really an emotion, more a primal urge of some kind. It was in his genes. Still, he knew he'd be lying to himself if he said it was only lust. There was something more, yet he refused to believe it was the dreaded emotion called love.

"Mukuro, what are you thinking about?" Tsuna questioned, pulling away from him ever so slightly. Brown eyes stared up in his own bicolored ones, silently asking him what was wrong. The sky guardians hyper intuition was telling him Mukuro's mind was preoccupied with something else.

The pineapple haired man sighed, not knowing how he'd explain this to the sky guardian. Yet before he could think of a proper explanation Tsuna spoke up again. "Do you feel as if though this is wrong?" he inquired.

"That's not it, I just…" he started, but was silenced as lips slowly pressed on his. "Do you like it?" Tsuna questioned, looking him in the eye again. He could only nod, his attention focusing on those sinful lips only centimeters away from his, as he leaned in once again. It was becoming more of an addiction than anything.

"If it doesn't feel wrong and if we both like it. Then why would you question how you feel?" Tsuna asked when he pulled away again. Mukuro wasn't happy with the action, frowning as he looked at the other.

Tsuna stared back defiantly, waiting for his words to sink in. He had no clue himself how they got to where they were now, but he knew his mist guardian felt the same as he did. His guardian leaned forward again, yet he turned his head to the side, denying him the kiss he sought. The illusionist was displeased, really displeased as he glared at his lover.

The sky guardian had to wait until the other understood it. Until he stopped doubting. His intuition was telling him Mukuro would get it, he had to.

After a second or two, Tsuna felt a hand on his cheek, turning his head to face the other. The mist guardian was grinning as he looked Tsuna dead in the eye.

"Ku fu fu fu fu, when did you become so smart?" he questioned, his grin only growing more if that were possible. He had to come back on his previous opinion. Tsuna was no more even near the no-good scaredy cat he used to be.

The Vongola Decimo just smiled in return. "Does it matter?" he asked and finally gave the other what he wanted as he entwined his fingers with the pineapple-styled hair and crashed their lips together. His mist guardian reacted immediately, moving his lips in sync, losing himself in the feeling.

In the end the illusionist guessed that if love really was an illusion, like he had believed it was, he didn't really mind. It was an illusion he would gladly fall for. And perhaps he could allow himself one or two erroneous perceptions of reality once in a while.

* * *

**A/N:** My first ever 6927 fic. I can't help but feel proud, even though I'm not quite sure if I succeeded in doing their characters justice... Review and tell me what you think, pretty please?


End file.
